A Ball at Cackle's
by Lokifangirl
Summary: It's Halloween at Cackle's Academy, and Ms. Cackle has invited Pentangle's to the annual All Hallow's Eve ball. Mildred and Miss Hardbroom find themselves equally nervous about the prospect of a big social gathering, and Millie teaches Miss Hardbroom to dance.
1. Chapter 1

Mildred was excited. The All Hallow's eve dance was tonight! Her mum had helped her pick out her dress-a deep navy blue long sleeve, boasting a beautiful array of sequins and embroidered gold and silver stars and moons. Regarding herself in the mirror, Mildred for the first time did not feel like the worst witch. She felt beautiful and magical. Forgoing her usual braids, she left her hair down, but kept it pinned back on either side by sparkling star pins. Then came a knock at the door.

"Come on Millie! It's time to go-stop preening!" Enid shouted. Laughing, she opened the door. Maud was wearing a beautiful magenta dress that faded to deep purple at the bottom, with her pigtails traded in for curls. Enid had clearly borrowed something from her mum's closet- as she was bedazzling in a knee length metallic cobalt blue dress, complete with fashionable silver collar and sleeve cuffs. "You guys look amazing" Mildred said grinning.

"Wow Mil" Enid gasped. "You look so pretty" Maud nodded.

"That dress is amazing" she added. Mildred grinned even bigger.

"My mum helped me find it, but she added the stars and the moons"

When the three girls entered, the party was in full swing. The great hall was decorated with hanging pumpkins, each carved with the likeness of a student or teacher. "Look Mil there you are" Enid said, pointing at a pumpkin with Mildred's face. Maud giggled, pointing out Ethel's right next to it. Mildred hung back from going in, feeling a bit shy, and urged Maud and Enid in ahead. From what she could see from the doorway, Ms. Bat and Mr. Rowan-Webb were giggling like teenagers, waltzing around the dance floor, despite the fact that the song was modern. Mildred spotted Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice amongst the 1st year girls jumping up and down on the dance floor. Mildred grinned, before catching a glimpse of silver, out on the balcony in the next room. She sensed she was not alone in being nervous about the dance, and assuming it was a 1st year or maybe even someone from her year- she was curious, and went to investigate.

What she found was, Mildred thought, a princess. Her hair was arranged up neatly in a bun, but with a few ebony curls hanging loose dusted with silver pins that shone in the light. Her dress was a long sleeve gown of the most beautiful silver grey, dotted with tiny iridescent sparkles that seemed to make the skirt glow ever so slightly. Mildred stood gaping in the shadows, and turned to go before….

"Mildred Hubble" the princess said sternly, without turning around. Mildred's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She knew that voice.

"Miss Hardbroom?" she gasped, shock giving her the daring to move next to her on the balcony. And unmistakably, it was her potions mistress, but Mildred had never seen Miss Hardbroom dressed up, or known that she owned clothes outside of her usual black. She looked even more majestic looking at her straight on, as her eyes were covered in silver eyeshadow and the gown made her pale skin look fairie-like. Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow at Mildred.

"You should be inside Mildred Hubble. Enjoying the festivities" Miss Hardbroom said commandingly, but slightly softer than her normal tone.

"Oh, well I was going to um, I just….I…." Mildred stumbled, her mind struggling to adjust to a conversation where Miss Hardbroom looked like that and wasn't yelling at her. It felt like a dream she'd had. "I guess I'm kinda nervous" Mildred said quietly. "There are you know…boys down there….and I…I dunno. I'm not real good at this kind of thing" Miss Hardbroom nodded stiffly, but paused for a moment, as if considering her options.

"Though it may not come as a shock to you, Mildred, I do not thrive in….social situations either" Miss Hardbroom said stiffly. "Hence…." She gestured at the balcony.

"You're hiding" Mildred finished. Miss Hardbroom's gaze hardened.

"I'm not hiding, Mildred Hubble…I'm…preparing" she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Preparing for what?" Mildred said, grinning at her teacher so flustered. Miss Hardbroom blew out a breath.

"I'm not exactly sure" she said after a while. "My choice of attire was, a, last minute choice….and one I may come to regret, when it comes to your peers, Mildred- and mine for that matter" she ground out. Mildred deciphered her words.

"But Miss Hardbroom you look so beautiful, no one would make fun of you" Mildred said earnestly. "That dress is the bats!" Miss Hardbroom gave Mildred a grateful half smile.

"Thank you, Mildred" she said softly, regarding her fondly. They were silent for a moment, looking out at the stars.

Mildred could clearly hear the music floating in from the ballroom, and to her shock "Happy" was playing. "I know this song! Mum and I used to dance to it all the time!" Mildred said delighted. "I didn't know they were going to play modern non-magic songs!" she said, jumping up and down. Miss Hardbroom screwed up her nose in distaste.

"Clearly my input as to the music selection was overruled" she said with a disapproving tone, but with a sparkle of a laugh in her eyes. Then there was the echo of an announcement: "Students, it's time for the traditional student-teacher dance of the evening. So grab your favorite teacher and get out on the floor!" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Mr. Nightshade hollered. Miss Hardbroom paled visibly.

"All right that settles it. I'm definitely staying out here" she said, almost more to herself than to Mildred, who lit up.

"Would you like to dance Miss Hardbroom?" she said cheekily, sidling up to her. Miss Hardbroom stiffened.

"If you must know Mildred" she said quietly. "That is the other reason I've decided to remain out here" Mildred's brow furrowed.

"Because you didn't want to dance with me?" Mildred said hurt. Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes, and said gently.

"No Mildred, of course not"

"Oh, can you not dance Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred realized, at last. Miss Hardbroom looked pained.

"I can, Mildred. I'll have you know I am proficient in several traditional witching dances…but…it's true that modern dancing…." Miss Hardbroom said defensively at first, but becoming uncertain. Mildred grinned, and Miss Hardbroom glared at her.

"If you breathe a word of this Mildred Hubble" she said dangerously, and Mildred grinned even wider, making an X across her heart.

"You're secret's safe with me Miss Hardbroom" Mildred said. "But you shouldn't let that keep you out here. After all, if that's the problem, I can help" Miss Hardbroom arched an eyebrow.

"Suddenly I'm filled with confidence" she said sarcastically, looking down at Mildred. Mildred rolled her eyes. "Does this have anything to do with Ms. Pentangle?" she asked cheekily. Miss Hardbroom glared at her.

"Okay so that's a yes" Mildred said grinning. "Oh come on Miss Hardbroom, modern dancing is easy. It's not even really dancing so much as jumping" Mildred explained, to Miss Hardbroom's confusion. "And there's not really any rules…you just kind of do whatever you want" Miss Hardbroom's eyes widened in panic. "Let me show you" Mildred said reassuringly, as the beats of "Happy" floated over them.

"You don't even have to move your feet, just swivel like this" Mildred jumped slightly, rotating her feet so they were pointing left. "And then back to the right" she finished grinning hugely, demonstrating again. "and then you kind of put your opposite shoulder forward on each swivel" she explained. "And that's all you have to do" Miss Hardbroom stared at her as if she were an alien, but she could tell that her mouth was fighting a smile. "Now you try" she said earnestly.

"No, Mildred, I do appreciate the effort but…." Miss Hardbroom said firmly, mouth twitching, and suddenly, Mildred grabbed her hands. Miss Hardbroom looked startled, but amused.

"I'll do it with you" Mildred said stubbornly, still grinning widely. Miss Hardbroom sighed, realizing the girl was not going to give up until she went through with this. Mildred gently pulled one hand forward as she swiveled, and then the other, guiding her teacher. Miss Hardbroom moved awkwardly at first, clearly overthinking it, but seeing Mildred's unwavering support, she felt herself relax, and move a bit more naturally. "See, one shoulder in, one shoulder out- it's just a bop" Miss Hardbroom felt herself smiling just a bit, despite herself, and Mildred beamed up at her.

"See, you're great" Mildred said brightly and looked expectantly at the doorway. Miss Hardbroom sighed.

"You won't leave me alone until I go in there will you, Mildred Hubble?" she asked plainly. Mildred smiled big.

"Nope" she said popping the p and settling against the railing. "And you can turn me into something, but you know me I'll just come back" she said playfully. Miss Hardbroom sighed and reluctantly moved towards the door, with Mildred holding her hand.

Back inside, the student teacher dance was very much still going on. Mildred giggled at Maud dancing with Miss Cackle, who looked like she could not be enjoying herself more, and Enid and Miss Drill, who were trying to outdo each other with crazy dance moves. Mildred also waved at Miss Pentangle, glowing in a flowing golden gown with a large draped bow on the shoulder.

The students of Cackle's were in awe of Miss Hardbroom's look, and there was much whispering as Mildred dragged Miss Hardbroom onto the dance floor, but unlike Miss Hardbroom had imagined, all of it was positive. And Mildred was having the most fun she'd ever had. She had danced with Miss Hardbroom- and she knew she could have transferred away at any moment, or given her detention. But she didn't. And that meant a great deal to Mildred. It meant, she knew, that deep down Miss Hardbroom cared for her very much.

The whole dance floor stopped and stared at the pair of them, and Miss Hardbroom tensed up, before glaring at them, and they all resumed dancing. Miss Hardbroom stiffened at first, glaring down at Mildred, but Mildred only grinned and began dancing around her. Hecate had to hand it to the girl, and she was nothing if not persistent. She pointed out to herself that her attire had already ruined her reputation, and so she might as well. Startled out of her stupor, by Mildred's hands grabbing hers, she was again led in what they had practiced outside. At first she merely stood still, letting Mildred work her limbs like a puppet, eyes darting around until they found Miss Pentangle's. Her encouraging smile from across the room was enough for Miss Hardbroom to let go ever so slightly. Before they knew it, they were dancing, Mildred beaming up at her teacher and Miss Hardbroom, with a small smile on her face, was "bopping" ever so slightly.

"Perhaps modern isn't all bad, huh?" Mildred said playfully. Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" she smirked, and then, in a playful swoop, she twirled Mildred gracefully under her arm. Mildred let out a scream of surprise.

And then suddenly everyone was on the dance floor, and it was like a big colorful dream. It wasn't long before Miss Pentangle came over and joined them.

"Mildred you've accomplished a miracle, how can I ever thank you" Miss Pentangle said, nudging Miss Hardbroom.

"By dancing with us?" Mildred exclaimed, giving her a hug, and grabbing her hand. Miss Pentangle smiled, and Miss Hardbroom stiffened.

"As long as Miss Hardbroom's all right with it" Miss Pentangle said politely, yet clearly vulnerable. Two pairs of doe-eyes turned on Miss Hardbroom, and she had seen the defeat coming. She simply sighed and nodded, and made as if to say something to Pippa, but neither of them got the chance before they were both dragged onto the dance floor, Miss Pentangle laughing and Miss Hardbroom looking desperately toward the safety of the chairs reserved for faculty. Miss Pentangle moved much more naturally than Miss Hardbroom, although it was clear she was still a little out of touch as well with modern music. Mildred boogied between the two of them, grinning hugely, looking back and forth between the two.

"What's that…Maud? Oh you need me over there? Sorry, there's uh…a problem with the uh…desserts…I'll be back" Mildred lied obviously, a sneaky grin on her face as she backed away. "You two carry on" The two witches now felt quite silly in the middle of a dance floor of students without Mildred, and without warning the music changed to a more refined waltz.

Miss Hardbroom narrowed her eyes, wanting to go after Mildred, but Miss Pentangle- Pippa caught her arm.

"You always did find an excuse not to dance with me. But not this time" Pippa said firmly, pulling Hecate into her arms. They waltzed for what seemed like hours, neither one speaking, just enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Hecate leaned her head against Pippa's and for once, just let herself be. Inhaling Pippa's perfume, it was the happiest she had perhaps been in a long time.

And from the staff table, money exchanged hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Mildred felt low. A very rude boy from Pentangle's had begun dancing with her, then once he found out who she was refused to dance with her, stating that he had heard about her- and he would never dance with the worst witch. He then added insult to injury by telling her she danced like a clumsy horse. She brushed off Maud and Enid when they asked her what was wrong, and immediately returned to the balcony.

The air was cool and comforting on her tear streaked face as she looked out at Cackle's. Could she not escape that title? Would she always be simply the worst witch? She sniffled pitifully, spotting a figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Leave me alone Maud, I said I didn't want to talk" she snapped, not turning around. She was shocked when Miss Hardbroom drifted up beside her.

"Mildred Hubble" she said, albeit more softly, before seeming unsure of how to continue. "What are you doing out here, again?"

"Nothing. None of your business" Mildred sniffled, turning away. Miss Hardbroom strode forward, and grasped her shoulders.

"As deputy headmistress, it is my duty to understand situations in need of disciplinary action" she said formally. Mildred's brow furrowed.

"In order for me to do my job I need to have all of the information, Mildred" she said plainly, but looking at her tenderly.

"I don't want anyone in trouble" Mildred said, sniffling. Miss Hardbroom sighed.

"Tell me what happened, silly girl" she said exasperated. Mildred thought about it, and decided since it wasn't a student at Cackle's, it would be Miss Pentangle's call not Miss Hardbroom's

"I wanted to dance with a boy" Mildred started, and Hecate's features became pained. "He's from pentangle's, and I asked him to dance without introducing myself first. I guess I was nervous. We danced for a bit…and it was nice" she said trying hard to talk without crying. "But as soon as I introduced myself, everything changed…he wouldn't dance with me anymore and he said…he said" Mildred was full on crying now, and through her blurry eyes, she saw Miss Hardbroom looking at her with open sympathy, an expression she had never seen on her face before.

"What did he say Mildred?" she ground out, and it startled her into confessing.

"He said had heard about me. He said he could never dance with the worst witch" she mumbled. Hecate's eyes widened, and her nails dug into her palms. Her first reaction was a blinding fury, that threatened to overwhelm her. She wanted to find that boy and turn him into a frog, then reduce that frog to frog gloop slowly and painfully. But seeing Mildred's hunched form (now sitting with her back to the balcony rails), washed that away with an overriding protective instinct.

"Mildred..I…." Hecate searched for the words, but finding none that she felt could adequately express her feelings. She sighed and, after re-arranging her dress with a bit of maneuvering, sat down next to her, and lifted her chin, black nails wiping at her cheeks.

"That insipid title does not define you, Mildred Hubble. You define yourself however you like" she said evenly, looking Mildred squarely in the eye. "Never give that boy, or that title the power to decide your future" Mildred stared wide-eyed at Miss Hardbroom, nodding hesitantly, her tears slowing.

"He said I was like a clumsy horse on the dance floor" Mildred muttered.

"And this only emphasizes why this is an all-female institution" Miss Hardbroom added, which made Mildred giggle.

"Because young wizards are degenerates" Mildred said, smiling and wiggling her eyebrows. Miss Hardbroom looked surprised that she recalled the offhand remark she had told the girls before the ball last week.

"Exactly. And that boy is chief among them" she said quirking a smile. "You are…." Mildred's face lit up. "So much more than your penchant for disaster" Mildred scowled playfully at that. "You have an alarming amount of courage in the direst of situations, and to go along with that, a very large heart, and those are qualities most witches or wizards could only dream of possessing" Hecate finished. Mildred's eyes shone, and without warning she launched herself at her teacher, hugging with all her might. At first Miss Hardbroom stiffened, unmoving. And then hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around her pupil, holding her tightly. Mildred pulled back reluctantly, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Miss Hardbroom" she said gratefully as they rose. Miss Hardbroom nodded.

"You're welcome, Mildred" she said gently before becoming more business-like again. "I'll insure Miss Pentangle is informed immediately. Neither institution tolerates bullying" Mildred nodded, but Miss Hardbroom noticed right away Mildred wasn't following her. She turned in the doorway and fixed Mildred with a well-aren't-you –coming look.

"Actually, um…I think I'll just stay here" Mildred stuttered. Miss Hardbroom looked disappointed.

"Mildred did you listen to a word I just said!" she said exasperated.

"No- it's not that it's just- I can't do the traditional dances" Mildred mumbled. "And I don't want to embarrass myself again" Miss Hardbroom beckoned her with one long pale finger. And Mildred shuffled forward.

"I am your teacher am I not?" Mildred looked puzzled, as if she thought Miss Hardbroom was trying to trick her.

"Yes?" she squeaked, feeling apprehensive.

"Then I can teach more than one subject. Now give me your hands" Mildred grinned widely and took her hands.

"Since you are so young and inexperienced, I'm going to teach you a simplified version. Now traditional witching dances are all about circles. Every movement you make will be circular, in an ode to the days when covens still performed these dances in rituals performed in circles. We begin by stepping into each other, and then back" Miss Hardbroom instructed, pulling Mildred gently towards her and then back.

"And then turning in a circle" as she and Mildred grasped hands and turned in a circle. It took some doing, but Mildred eventually got the hang of it. Miss Hardbroom was surprisingly patient with her, even when she stepped on her gown, simply reminding her firmly to focus. After a few practices, even Miss Hardbroom was slightly impressed with how quickly Mildred had picked it up.

"And then how do we end? Is there a big finale?" Mildred asked. Miss Hardbroom nodded.

"Traditionally, the partners levitate each other, and finish the last circle in the air" Mildred paled.

"Obviously you will not be able to lift me as high as is tradition, but you should be able to lift me a few inches" Miss Hardbroom explained. Mildred looked unsure.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mildred asked. "I don't want to hurt you" Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes.

"My magic can override yours at any time, Mildred Hubble" she said confidently. "Are you ready?" Mildred nodded and they grasped hands, saying the chant. Mildred felt her feet lifting off the ground, still holding onto Miss Hardbroom who was still very much on the ground.

"Try again, Mildred, concentrate. Remember it does not have to be more than a few inches" Miss Hardbroom reminded her.

"Maybe it's not me. Maybe you're just heavy" Mildred said without thinking. Horror set in on her face, and before she knew it she was bounced up higher, and then suddenly back down to meet Miss Hardbroom's stern glare.

"Focus, you silly girl" she hissed, but she was smiling ever so slightly. And Mildred closed her eyes and this time, when she opened them, she and Miss Hardbroom were hovering just a few inches above the ground.

"I did it!" Mildred said delightedly, and set them down. Miss Hardbroom nodded.

"It was not your worst lesson by far" Miss Hardbroom smirked. "Well done" Mildred grinned. All of a sudden, Miss Pentangle appeared.

"Ah Mildred there you are! I'm ever so sorry about what happened with Rupert" Miss Pentangle apologized. "I promise I don't tolerate this kind of thing, and he's been removed from the dance" she said firmly, putting a hand on Mildred's shoulder. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right"

"I am now, Miss, thank you" Mildred said looking over at Miss Hardbroom. "Miss Hardbroom taught me a traditional witching dance, so I'm all set now"

"Did she?" Miss Pentangle smiled brightly at Miss Hardbroom, who blinked like she was staring into the sun. "That's wonderful. I'm eager to see your new skills! Why don't you go and grab Maud and demonstrate for me?" Mildred nodded beaming and ran off.

"Miracles do happen! Hecate that was very kind" Miss Pentangle said quietly. "Hopefully you see now what I've been telling you all along, you're wonderful with her if you just let her in a little" Miss Hardbroom blushed.

"Not as good as you" she murmured.

"It's not a competition, Hiccup" Ms. Pentangle said gently. "We're different. Our relationships with Mildred are going to be different. And that's okay" she said cupping her face and giving her a little kiss on the cheek. Hesitantly, Pippa kept her face close to Hecate's, longing for a proper kiss. And then Mildred came skidding back onto the balcony, Maud in tow.

"I found Maud….oh" Millie blushed at catching the pair of them in such an intimate moment. "Nevermind we'll just go show Ms. Cackle" Maud said hastily, eyes wide as saucers and pulling at Mildred's arm.

"No, no girls. I want to see- in fact, why don't we go back inside and Hecate and I will do it with you, okay?" Ms. Pentangle said, pulling away from a stunned Miss Hardbroom and clapping her hands with excitement.

Ms. Cackle had graciously cleared the dance floor for the pair to show off what they had learned, accompanied by Miss Pentangle and Miss Hardbroom. Mildred was quite giggly with glee was she circled around Maud and was grinning openly at Miss Hardbroom who looked at her proudly. Were you not accustomed to Miss Hardbroom's nearly imperceptible expressions as Mildred indubitably was, you would perhaps not have noticed the glint of pride in her stoic expression, or the subtle upward tilt of her ruby red lips. Miss Hardbroom, just like in the dance she was now performing, had stopped standing still, and rather took tiny measured steps that to some seemed as though she was not moving at all. But Mildred saw her moving, ever so slightly, in the right direction. And that was enough for her.


End file.
